


Hell on earth (or in gc?!?)

by LokiIsAuwuBoi



Category: Daredevil (TV), Deadpool - All Media Types, Jessica Jones (TV), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Everyone loves Peter, F/F, F/M, Genderfluid Loki, M/M, Maybe Nat Wanda and Jessica will get together?!?, Multi, Pansexual Wade Wilson, Peter has some struggles, Peter is a Little Shit, Pride Month bitches, This is sooo gay, Trans Peter Parker, Wade is 18, peter is 16, they don’t do naughty stUFF
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 14:28:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19086934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiIsAuwuBoi/pseuds/LokiIsAuwuBoi
Summary: Nothing goes right in this stupid fucking gc (Happy Pride!!) I’m also trying to be creative and a lot of the shit that’s said is based of my interactions with real friends in ig group chats 😔





	1. WelCoMe

**Author's Note:**

> Wade ~ IloveTomHolland  
> Peter ~ Bider-man  
> Stephen ~ DocDad  
> Tony ~ Betterthanbu  
> Bucky ~ onearmed bear  
> Steve ~ WonderWoman  
> Sam ~ Birb 1  
> Natasha ~ Ana o-  
> Jessica ~ I’ll find u  
> Matt ~ disaster gay  
> Frank ~ Ugh56  
> Clint ~ Birb 69  
> Pietro ~ SaNiC  
> Wanda ~ witchy bitch  
> Bruce ~ Green tea  
> Thor ~ Strongest  
> Loki ~ Snekysnek  
> Harley ~ connEctEd  
> Eddie ~ Parasite  
> Mj ~ HBIC  
> Ned ~ Guyinthechair  
> Shuri ~ sure hope it does  
> T’Challa ~ NOTAFURRY  
> Scott ~ tinyMan

**Bider-man added Ana o-, WonderWoman & 14 others**

others Bider-man: HeEEeey bItchEs

WonderWoman: Watch your language, Peter. 

Ana o-: ╰(*´︶`*)╯

Birb 69: Wtf is that?!

Ana o-: Wouldn’t you like to know weather boy 

Betterthanu: first, why am I here?second, why am I here? 

Bider-man: BECAUSE it came to my attention we DIDNT HAVE A GC!!!!

Guyinthechair: KCKDKSKS IM IN A CHAT WITH THE AVENGERS!!! WTF PETE

HBIC: calm your ass Leeds

Ana o-: I like this one

 

**Snekysnek named the group chat HeLL**

 

Bider-man: Thank you Mr.Loki!!

Snekysnek: no problem ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Parasite: I don’t know if it’s good for us toKDODAOWOWKLXL

Parasite: Sorry, Vee wanted to say hi

Bider-man: HEY VEN! HEY EDDIE!

Betterthanu: So I’m still Mr.Stark but he’s Eddie?! How is that fair?

IloveTomHolland: He can do what he wants iron dildo

Birb 1: It’s the second Wilson (￣^￣)ゞ

IloveTomHolland: and the better one, bitch

DocDad: I just wanna go to bed!

WonderWoman: So do I! So everyone go to sleep.

Bider-man: no ( ✌︎'ω')✌︎ the gays got nothing on me!!

IloveTomHolland: I agree with star spangled panties Petey-pie,  go to bed or I’ll make you ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Ana o-: Go tf to sleep children or I’ll yeet your asses

Guyinthechair: of course Miss

HBIC: on it 

WonderWoman: wha~

Betterthanu: wth Nat

Ana o-: I speak their Language boys

Parasite: I should have asked early but why am I here?

Bider-man: Because Ven is my bestest alien friend, besides Loki and Thor!

Strongest: WE ARE FRIENDS YOUNG PARKERSON?!!

Bider-man: Mmm YeS Thor,,,,,,,, we are!

Ana o-: GO TO BED PETER! OR ILL GET JESSICA!!

Bider-man: did you threaten me with your strong lesbian powers?!

Ana o-: yes, now go tf to bed or you’ll regret it >:)

Bider-man: Fiiine, Gn everyone! Luv ya Wade ;)

IloveTomHolland: NIGHT BABE

WonderWoman: Night Pete.

Stongest: SLEEP NICELY MAN OF SPIDERS

Parasite: Gn Peter, Vee says he won’t let the bed bugs bite

Snekysnek: night you cute little bitch

DocDad: G’night Peter

Betterthanu: Sleep well Bambi

Ana o-: Sam and Wanda say Good night 

WonderWoman: So does Buck.

Bider-man: uwu, night bishes and HDJDJ THE BED BUGS GONNA GET ME?????!!!!


	2. Whore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanda, Bucky, Sam and Harley (kinda Pietro) make an appearance and Nat uses her magical lesbian powers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so sad but I’m literally gonna quote so many memes and vines 😔

Bider-man: IM GONNA BEAT KEENERS ASS!!

connEctEd: YOU WANNA GO PARKER?!

Bider-man: H*CK YEAH I DO!

Birb 1: What the fuck is up with the babies?

Birb 69: Harley fucking Keener stole the cookies me, Bucky and Pete were making!

connEctEd: I came here to have a good time and honestly I’m feeling so attacked rn

Ana o-: I love you Harley, I really do but if you make Peter cry I give you die

connEctEe: I’m not too keen _er_ on being threatened by you ʕ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ

Bider-man: WHAT IS THAT?!??!

onearmed bear: I join to actual hell

Birb 69: ARE WE GONNA IGNORE THESE LOAVES OF BREAD?!

Birb 1: Those are clearly bears!

Bider-man: Those are you obviously bears Clint, wtf?!

Betterthanu: can all of you stfu? K, thanks.

connEctEd: Dont be sOOooO mean old man

DocDad: Shouldn’t have said that, I can hear Tony viciously typing.

Betterthanu: What the fuck did you just fucking say about me, you little bitch? I'll have you know I graduated top of my class in the Navy Seals, and I've been involved in numerous secret raids on Al-Quaeda, and I have over 300 confirmed kills. I am trained in gorilla warfare and I'm the top sniper in the entire US armed forces. You are nothing to me but just another target. I will wipe you the fuck out with precision the likes of which has never been seen before on this Earth, mark my fucking words. You think you can get away with saying that shit to me over the Internet? Think again, fucker. As we speak I am contacting my secret network of spies across the USA and your IP is being traced right now so you better prepare for the storm, maggot. The storm that wipes out the pathetic little thing you call your life. You're fucking dead, kid. I can be anywhere, anytime, and I can kill you in over seven hundred ways, and that's just with my bare hands. Not only am I extensively trained in unarmed combat, but I have access to the entire arsenal of the United States Marine Corps and I will use it to its full extent to wipe your miserable ass off the face of the continent, you little shit. If only you could have known what unholy retribution your little "clever" comment was about to bring down upon you, maybe you would have held your fucking tongue. But you couldn't, you didn't, and now you're paying the price, you goddamn idiot. I will shit fury all over you and you will drown in it. You're fucking dead, kiddo.

IloveTomHolland: we’ve taught him well

HBIC: damn right we did

Guyinthechair: KDKS I CANT BELIEVE HE DID IT

Bider-man: HDJDJD IKR! HE FUCKIN DID IT

WonderWoman: Watch your mouth Peter

onearmed bear: of course the American Flag comes out to play when Peter starts using bad words

WonderWoman: Zip it pretty boy

onearmed bear: whore

WonderWoman: ONLY I CAN CALL YOU THAT!!

Bider-man: WAIT WHAGSH?!!!!

HBIC: I’m screenshooting that

Guyinthechair: Did I want to know that? No. Am I gonna remember it forever? Yes.

IloveTomHolland: I have blackmail now and we all have the evidence that Cap is kinky ;)

Betterthanu: this is illegal and I’m arresting myself

DocDad: I’ll call the cops for you

Betterthanu: wait, no, I’m too young and handsome to die!

Ana o-: Keep telling yourself that Tony

witchy bitch: I- wha—

Bider-man: WANDA KDDKKD HI BBY OMFG I FUCKIN LOVE YOU

witchy bitch: HI BBY ILYT ST00PID

Birb 1: I don’t understand anything anymore 

Birb 69: They so cute uwu

Ana o-: Clit using uwu is gross

SaNiC: did you just call him,,,,,, Clit?!

Birb 69: JDKKD HI BABE BUT ALSO WTF NAT!!?

Bider-man: doesn’t it autocorrect to your most used words....

IloveTomHolland: Jessica,,,,

HBIC: I’m shell shocked

Ana o-: I’m gonna attack Wade next time I see his stupid dummy face

Bider-man: it’s only scary because she’s a strong lesbian uwu

Bider-man: Mj, never fucking say shell shocked again okay thank you

connEctEd: I leave for one second and it all goes to shit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I once sent my whole gc that fuckin letter and I felt so powerful like-   
> Behind Nat calling Clint clit,  
> My friends and I were talking when drinking in the gc sent a screenshot of someone accidentally calling Clint clit soo it’s stuck with us ever since


	3. Big dick energy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wade has big dick energy but nobody wanted to know that

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haven’t updated in almost a month but oh well

Bider-man: Don’t stick a fork into the toaster:)

Betterthanu: Kid, what did you do?

Bider-man: Mr. Stark, idk if you can read or not but clearly I have stated my actions in the statement above.

Mj: I’m gonna choke Parker if he doesn’t call me back right n0w

Bider-man: I’m gonna go do that because I’m trying to live another day y33t!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

IloveTomHolland: Babe you really need to step up because I can just feel the bottom energy coming off you (☝︎ ՞ਊ ՞)☝︎

DocDad: First off no one wanted to know that

ana o-: I really didn't enjoy reading that also wtf is that???

connEctEd: it’s what god shouldn’t have created but he did and now this man has possession of it

IloveTomHolland: Keener just can’t handle my big dick energy 

onearmed bear: haha that is so funny omg i almost spit out my venti caramel frappuccino with non fat coconut milk exactly 2 1/2 cups of sugar with 4 chocolate drizzles, 6 1/2 pumps of caramel drizzle, 3 expresso shots mixed in, extra whip cream, as well as birthday cake pop mixed in with a bit of strawberries on top, chocolate chips, coconut flakes, a pump of vanilla, one pump of hazelnut, banana slices mixed in, chocolate shavings coating the bottom, cinnamon dolce, and just a pinch of matcha powder

connEctEd: I didn’t want to hear about your bIg dIcK enERgy and also never send that again bUcky

Guyinthechair: Peter called me crying because he said Mj scared him 

Bider-man: WHY DID YOU EXPOSE ME YOU WHORE

Guyinthechair: YOU DONT MEAN THAT

Bider-man: I DO

ana o-: it’s like crack fucked some crack and it made 2 children

Bider-man: why thank you for the compliment Ms. black Widow ma’am :)

ana o-: Don’t call me that again or I’ll make Thor hug you

onearmed bear: ohh I would not want that

Birb 1: he Almost broke my goddamn back

Bird 69: or you’re just an old fuck

onearmed bear: Sam is chasing Clint and we all know this won’t end well

ana o-: Clit gonna die

Guyinthechair: wbk

Bider-man: Wbk

IloveTomHolland: Wbk

Snekysnek: wbk

HBIC: wbk

snekysnek: this is how we all die

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I PROMISE TO HAVE THE NEXT CHAPTER MAKE SENSE JDJCJS


End file.
